


A Surprising Turn Of Events

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Severus Snape is told to go and check on a five year old Harry Potter at Privet Drive he finds something there he never would have believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Turn Of Events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marksmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/gifts).



> This is a birthday story for a great friend of mine, Marksmom. Hope she enjoys her story

"I still don't understand Albus these are the worse muggles I have ever seen. I am scared for young Harry." Minerva McGonagall said as she walked up the quiet street, the old man beside her dousing all the street lights.

"Minerva I am sadly aware of this but baby Harry is in danger still. He may be gone but he hasn't gone for good, he will return, also his followers are out there still. Harry needs to live with relatives by blood for protection and these muggles are the only blood relatives young Harry here has."

When fifteen month old Harry Potter was left on his Aunts doorstep with a letter explaining all. Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall apparated back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

"How is Severus Albus? I know how much he loved Lily." Minerva asked as they both stopped at the top of the stairs in the entrance hall.

"He did. She loved him also. So much I was shocked when she married James. But when Harry came along it was then obvious they married because she got caught with Harry."

"I never knew James and Lily were together, she must have seeked comfort in James when Severus left to join Voldemort."

"But it was all an act Minerva, Severus joined him so we had a spy on the inside." the old man sighed. "I just hope in time that Severus will forgive me as I got to the Potter house too late."

"Severus knows how Voldemort is Albus. Once he has something in mind there is no stopping him. How did he find out about the prophecy?"

"Peter Pettigrew. We knew there was a traitor in the order we all did but I always believed it to be someone with more bravery and skill like Severus, Sirius or Remus. Not Peter."

Minerva patted him on the arm. "I will bid you good night Albus."

"Goodnight Minerva." Albus watched her go and decided to go and check on Severus before heading off to bed.

* * *

It was nearly four years later when the private alarms went off in Albus' office. He had placed heavy protection spells and alert charms on the Dursley house. He headed over to the fireplace and asked Severus to join him.

Albus had just sat down behind his desk when the floo flared and Severus stepped through. "It sounded urgent Albus."

"I am afraid it is. You are aware of the alarms and protection spells I placed around the Dursley home."

"Of course."

"They have just gone off Severus. I want you to go and check on Harry."

"Why me? Why not Sirius? He is the boys godfather after all."

"You can control your temper Severus. I need someone who can keep calm no matter what the situation to go and check on him. Please Severus, check on Harry and let me know as soon as you can."

Severus didn't say anything but merely glared at the old man before leaving the same way he came.

* * *

Severus apparated to Privet drive and headed to the Dursley's household, as he made his way to the house he saw children who would be the same age as Harry out playing. Severus frowned. A nice day like this why wasn't Harry out playing with them? Walking up the path he knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened seconds later by who Severus guessed was Petunia Dursley, before she could open her mouth to say anything he pushed his way inside.

"Where is Harry?"

"You are one of those freaks!"

"I will only ask once more before I let my magic find him leaving your house in rubble." he threatened.

Petunia moved over to the cupboard under the stairs and wrenched the door open. "Quit cowering you little freak you didn't fall that hard when pushed."

Severus moved over to the open door and froze when he saw the five year old boy Harry Potter sat on the cot, his knees brought up to his chest, his head dropped. What shocked Severus more was the jet black shoulder length hair that hid the boys face.

In that image it took Severus back to when he was that age cowering hoping his father wouldn't beat him after hearing his mother's cries. "Harry look at me I am here to help."

The small boy Harry looked up and Severus couldn't stop the gasp that left him. He raised his wand and cast a Patronus. "Go to Albus Dumbledore, tell him I have Harry and I will shortly follow with him."

When the Patronus left Severus moved forwards and knelt down so he could fit in the small cupboard. "Harry look at me and hold very still while I heal you."

Harry did as he was asked as Severus raised his wand and healed him as best he could until Poppy could see to him.

Harry looked closely at the man in front of him. "You have really dark eyes."

"And you have your mothers."

"My mummy and daddy have died."

"No Harry, just your mummy died, your daddy is right in front of you and I am taking you with me." Severus answered as he picked Harry up and backing out of the cupboard he gave Petunia his deadliest glare. "You haven't heard the last of this I assure you."

* * *

Severus was walking slowly through the grounds, Harry by his side holding his hand, looking down at the boy every few seconds to see him looking around with a look of awe on his face. When he reached the front doors he saw not only Albus there but Minerva, Poppy, Sirius and Remus as well.

"Severus?" Albus asked as Severus came to a stop in front of them all.

Sirius gasped when he looked down at who he knew to be Harry. "He isn't James'."

"No, he is mine." Severus answered before looking at the Headmaster. "Meaning my blood therefore he stays with me and is never to go back to that god forsaken place!"

"I understand Severus, are you willing to take Harry on?"

"He is my son Albus, I would give up my position here if it meant looking after him and raising him."

"Calm yourself Severus." Albus quietly said with his hand raised. "I am sure we can work it out and between us all we can raise Harry when you are doing your lessons."

"He will be fine." Remus said as he moved forwards, crouching down so he was eye level with Harry who quickly moved back and hid his face in Severus' leg, squeezing the potions master leg.

"Harry its okay we won't hurt you, you are safe here." Remus said in his gentlest voice.

"Daddy safe." Harry mumbled into Severus' leg.

Severus turned and picked Harry up, resting the small boys head on his shoulder, his hand running up and down Harry's back in a soothing motion.

Albus looked at Harry and smiled when he saw the boy falling asleep. "So James married Lily so she and your son would have protection when you were spying for us."

"Severus how could you not know, I mean nine months after you sleep together she has Harry." Sirius said.

"She also married James and had a big wedding and had photos in all papers where they were extremely happy and in love and excited as she got pregnant with James' child, we had our last night before I 'joined' the deatheaters. I know she told me she couldn't stand the pain of marrying me only to lose me if I got caught, she said she wanted safety and stability. I never knew, if I did Harry would have never have gone to that place when Lily died."

Poppy stepped forward and ran her wand over Harry. "I see you have healed him Severus, poor boy looks like he could sleep for a week."

Severus looked at his son. "I will take him to my rooms, there will be an extra room added for Harry I trust." he said looking at the Headmaster.

"They will be Severus."

Severus just nodded and walked past them all and into the castle.

Albus turned to look at Minerva. "Are you alright?" he asked the witch who actually looked happy.

"Yes. Harry is where he should have been, right here and not only that he is now with his father, I can only hope Harry helps his father as much as Severus will help his son."

Albus chuckled and offered Minerva his arm as they all walked back inside. "I believe they both will Minerva, I believe they both will."

* * *

Severus awoke with a start, wand in hand when he heard a bang come from the rooms where Harry was sleeping. _His son_...Severus paused in moving when that thought came to mind. His son. It was still very hard to believe, Harry had awoken on Severus putting him to bed and he had taken Harry to the bathroom adjourning his bedroom and helped him wash before taking him back to bed, promising to stay on Harry's wishes until he had fallen asleep.

He walked out of his room and stopped when he heard Harry crying while mumbling, as he got closer to Harry's room he heard the words that were being mumbled repeatedly by Harry.

"Please, please, I didn't mean it, I just wasn't fast enough."

Severus slowly opened his sons door the rest of the way and saw the small boy on his knees at the bottom of the bed, his hands in front of him as though he was scrubbing, the sheets on his bed were on the floor. Severus looked at the sheets and saw a stain on them. "Harry?"

Harry froze and looked over his shoulder, looking scared that he got caught. "Sorry daddy I didn't mean to I-"

"Harry..." Severus said softly and walked into the room, he banished the dirty sheet on the floor and picked Harry up off the bed, placing him on his feet by his side, with another flick of his wand Harry's bed was scrubbed clean and had fresh bedding on, the smell of urine gone. Once done he knelt beside his son.

"Harry there s no need to apologise or look so frightened, you are not at that house any longer, you are in a strange place Harry, it will take some getting used to, if this happens again you come to me, I promise I won't be mad. Promise?"

Harry nodded. "Promise. I tried to clean it, last time I got hit because of it."

"Harry there is nothing that will make me lay a hand on you in anger, how they treated you was wrong and cruel. Come, lets get you back in bed." he said as he picked the small boy up.

When Harry was placed in bed he looked up at his dad. "Can you read me a story please?"

Severus looked down at Harry before silently leaving the room.

Harry dropped his head before laying down and turning over, his back to the door.

"Harry? Forgive me I should have answered you before retrieving a book."

Harry turned back over with a smile on his face and got comfortable as his dad sat on the edge of his bed. "What are you going to read?"

"A book entitled _'Potions For Beginners'_ I know you are only five and you shouldn't have this until you start school at eleven but you are never too young to learn." he explained before opening the book to the first page and began to read.

* * *

The next morning Sirius walked into Severus' quarters with Remus to see something he never thought he would see, Severus sitting at the table with Harry, helping him eat but what surprised Sirius was that Harry was laughing and Severus was actually smiling. "Careful your face might crack."

Severus looked up and his smile turned into a scowl when he saw Sirius stood there. "Black, what do you want?"

"Want to see my godson." he said as he walked over to the table and sat down, helping himself to toast, noticing Harry scooting closer to his dad.

"He won't harm you Harry, Sirius loves you and wants what is best for you just like me. Sirius safe."

Harry looked at Sirius who smiled and just gave him a small smile before he continued to eat.

"What is the joke then?" Sirius asked.

"No joke, Harry is just happy." Severus explained standing up once he saw Harry had finished eating. "Come on then Harry now you have finished."

Harry nodded and standing from the table he took the breakfast pots in hand and tried to carry them to the kitchen before Severus stopped him.

"No Harry, you don't do anything like that anymore, I meant time to wash and brush your teeth, not to clean away after you, you don't do that, it is my job to clean up after you not the other way around." he said taking the pots off Harry before leading the small boy into the bathroom. "Now wash and brush your teeth."

"Wow." Sirius said when he was alone with the potions master.

"I know, you should have seen how they treated him Sirius, they actually make him clear up after them? He is five years old!"

Sirius stood up. "Calm down Severus, if Harry hears you you will scare him, what are you going to do today?"

"Show him around Hogwarts, term doesn't start for another two weeks, that gives me two weeks to get him used to this place and not be so shy."

"Two weeks isn't enough, you saw him this morning, it will take some getting used to for him, for all we know he could think one wrong move gets him sent back to that god forsaken place."

* * *

The following morning Harry woke up and smiled when he smelt breakfast, jumping down from his bed he ran into the living room, freezing when he heard his father's voice. "Not so fast."

Harry looked around saw he was on his own. "Dad? Where are you?"

Severus stood up from the chair Harry ran past, "behind you."

Harry turned and smiled. "Morning."

"Yes. Go and eat your breakfast and then we will get you washed and dressed, we have visitors coming over today."

Harry looked around the room before looking up at his father. "Do I have to hide like before?"

"Never Harry, the only time you will hide is when I tell you to and that will only be when I want you to be safe. Understand?"

"Yes father."

"Father or dad pick one and stay with it."

"Okay... dad."

"Hmm."

After Harry had eaten Severus helped him wash and dress. "Who is coming dad?"

"A friend of mine, he wants the Headmasters help." Severus answered just as the floo flared and his name was called.

"Coming."

Severus stood up and made to leave Harry's room but was stopped when he felt Harry grip his leg tight. "Harry?"

"These people safe like you?"

"Yes Harry, no need to be afraid. I will never let anything bad happen to you." Taking hold of Harry's hand Severus walked into the living room and saw three people there, a man and a woman with a child Harry's age.

"Ah Severus, this must be Harry, my my he is your double."

"Same with your son." Severus looked down. "Harry I want you to meet someone, this is Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked and saw a small boy with bright blond hair and grey eyes standing next to a woman with blonde hair, a smile on her face when she saw him looking at her. "Nice to meet you Harry. My name is Narcissa." Narcissa looked down at her son. "Draco, remember your manners, go and say hello."

The small boy called Draco sighed before walking over to Harry and holding his hand out. "Hello Harry, nice to meet you."

Harry looked at the offered hand before looking up to his dad who gave a small nod, looking back he shook Draco's hand. "And you Draco."

Draco turned to look at his mum. "He didn't want to! He only did that because Sevrus nodded at him."

Harry snatched his hand back. "You only did it because your mum told you to."

"At least I have a mum."

"Draco!"

Harry looked at the man with the long blond hair and saw him looking disapprovingly at Draco.

Draco sighed. "Sorry." he mumbled before going back to his mum.

Severus looked at Narcissa. "Are you sure they will both be alright with you whilst I go with Lucius?"

"Yes they will be fine."

Severus nodded and knelt in front of Harry. "How you are Sirius' godson, Draco is mine, I would like it if you both managed to get along."

"I will try dad."

"Good boy, and you will be fine with Narcissa, she is very safe, I will try and be as quick as I can."

When Severus left Harry turned to Draco. "Want to play with some of the toys dad gave me?"

"No. I only play with the best."

"Draco, you love all what your godfather gives you, play nice."

* * *

Severus only started to speak when him and Lucius were nearing the Headmasters office. "Why the sudden change of heart Lucius?"

"Narcissa told me all what Harry went through, he is lucky to have you and you him, we all know Voldemort will be back, I can't have Draco living that life Harry did or even worse."

"He won't just accept you Lucius you do know that don't you."

"Of course I do."

Severus nodded and stopped when they reached the office. "Bertie botts." he said and started to walk up the staircase, Lucius following when the gargoyle moved.

Albus who was sat at his desk talking to Sirius looked up when his door opened and saw Severus walk in followed by Lucius. "Severus, Lucius."

Sirius stood up from his seat. "Malfoy."

"Black."

"Where is Cissy."

"She is watching Harry Sirius, Draco is also there if you want to see him."

"I haven't seen him since Christmas." Sirius said as he nodded at Albus before leaving the office.

Once alone Albus looked over his half moon glasses at the two men in front of him."I assume there is a reason for your visit today Lucius."

"I want to help. Any way I can."

Albus looked at Severus. "Lucius wishes to switch sides Albus."

Lucius stepped forwards. "I know you won't just accept me like that Albus. I will do anything you wish, take veritaserum, let you question me. I was told by Narcissa what Harry had gone through and I know it will take time to get him used to this new life. I don't want that life or even worse for Draco. We all know he will be back Albus."

"That we do."

"And I can no longer be a spy for the light side Albus, soon the wizarding world will know James wasn't Harry's dad and I am."

* * *

Sirius walked into Severus' rooms and saw Narcissa sat in the armchair by the fire with Draco and Harry sat on the floor not far in front of her, Sirius walked silently up to Draco who had his back to him and bent forwards, his hands gripping Draco he stood up and lifted Draco high until he was laying on his belly on Sirius' right shoulder. "Hey Kiddo."

"Flying?" Draco asked as he held on tight to Sirius' arms.

"Yeah why not." Sirius said as he looked down at Harry. "Want to come? It's a lot of fun and safe, your dad used to do it at school."

Narcissa looked up at Sirius. "That was years ago."

Sirius smiled. "He still did." he said before looking at Harry. "What do you say pup, it's fun and safe I promise."

Harry looked at Narcissa who smiled. "It is with Sirius Harry or I wouldn't let him do it with Draco."

Harry stood up and smiled, walking over to Sirius he held his hand and waved to Narcissa as Sirius turned to leave.

"We won't be long Cissy." Sirius called over his shoulder to his cousin.

"Soon as Severus finds out I know you won't be." Narcissa said to herself as she watched her cousin leave with her son and Harry.

* * *

"Are you sure it is safe?" Harry asked once they were on the quidditch pitch, Draco already on his broom that flew no higher than three foot off the ground was flying around the pitch, laughing whenever he passed them both.

"I promise Harry the broom will go no higher than what Draco's is and if you jump then you will notice I softened the ground so you won't hurt yourself if you fall."

Harry jumped a little. "Like a bouncy castle." he smiled before letting Sirius put him on a broom.

* * *

Severus walked back into his rooms with Lucius. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am just surprised he accepted me so quickly."

"Spells and veritaserum helped him decide Lucius." Severus said and came to a stop when he saw Narcissa sitting on her own. "Where is Harry?"

"Sirius popped by and took Draco to the quidditch field to fly." Narcissa smiled.

"Where is Harry?" Severus repeated.

"Sirius took Harry as well."

"I will kill that mutt." Severus snarled as he made his way from the room.

"It is safe Severus, you know how careful he is with Draco."

"I don't care!" Severus called back as he left the room, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *

Sirius was laughing. "That's it pup, you are perfectly safe!" he shouted when he saw Harry lift up one hand.

Severus walked onto the quidditch pitch and saw Draco fly past Sirius, arms in the air, laughing as he went. He couldn't help the smile that came to his face, Draco always did seem his most happiest when on a broom.

"Come on Harry let go!" Draco squealed.

Harry seeing Draco perfectly safe and having fun shakily lifted his other arm up and laughed when he stayed on, closing his eyes with a smile on his face Harry let the wind blow on his face, he opened his eyes and saw his dad stood behind Sirius.

"Dad look! No hands!"

"Dad?" Sirius said.

"Yes." Severus snapped making Sirius jump.

Severus walked further and just as Harry got closer he put his arms out and grabbing hold of Harry he lifted him up letting the broom fly on without him.

"I didnt tell him to let go of the broom." Sirius said.

"No but you taught Draco to who in turn told Harry. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand."

"Because Harry won't have a guardian if anything happens to his only parent?"

"Idiot! What were you thinking Harry is still getting used to magic and here you are telling him to fly on brooms!"

"He was safe Severus I would never put him in harms way."

"Sirius says you used to fly dad."

Severus looked from Harry to Sirius. "One lesson when I was eleven doesn't count Black."

"Still flew though didn't you."

"Forget it." Severus said as he picked Harry up and took him back to the castle.

"Dad I wanna fly!"

"You want to fly." Severus corrected. "I can take you flying soon Harry, I don't want you overwhelmed by having everything shown you all at once."

"But Draco is safe on broom."

"Draco is used to flying Harry. I promise I will take you flying soon, I just don't want everything shoved at you in one go. It can be too much for someone as young as you who has had a bad life given how old you only are."

* * *

As time went on and Harry got older he and Draco become closer friends in which you never saw one without the other. True to his word Severus did take Harry flying when he learnt more about the wizarding world in which he now lived. When school started Severus made sure to take Harry to watch every quidditch match that was on.

When Harry was seven Severus took Harry to his first quidditch world cup. Severus wasn't at all surprised when the next morning a picture of him and Harry was on the front of the papers.

_**Harry Snape?** _

_This reporter was shocked beyond words as I last night saw something I never thought possible. Severus Snape Potions master at Hogwarts with a child no older than seven who is the ex death eaters double in every way. From the looks of it it looks as though Severus fathered a child with Lily and not James as we all believed. This reporter was brave enough to question the dark potions master but I am sorry to say one glare and a violent threat had this reporter backing away. I did however get to take more pictures of the obvious father and son at the quidditch world cup. Pages 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6._

Severus had expected the order meeting hours after the paper was out, he could no longer spy for the order, hating that he could no longer help he approached Albus afterwards, admitting he knew the old man was searching for horcruxes and offered to help in anyway he could.

Albus sighed. "Severus even if we do find all the horcruxes and destroy them he can still come back."

"How Albus?"

"Because there is one horcrux that even Voldemort himself doesn't know about."

Severus frowned and started to think on Dumbledore's words before turning to see what the Headmaster was looking at. He saw his son Harry laughing while playing with Draco. "Please no." he whispered.

"I am sorry Severus. Harry was the horcrux that he never meant to make, when the spell backfired and destroyed him part of his soul latched on to the only living thing around. Harry himself."

"No."

"Severus?"

Severus whirled his head around and glared at the headmaster. "I know what you are like with your plans and what you think and the way you think, I want nothing doing to Harry, you don't touch him you don't even think about him in your so called plans."

"Severus he will be fi-"

"No! I will not have Harry harmed in any way."

"He won't be harmed Severus."

"How can you promise that? The diary you destroyed in which Lucius gave you, the state it was in once the horcrux left, destroying the horcrux destroys the items that they rest in."

"That they do Severus but they are items, Harry is a living being. I am almost sure all it will do is knock him out."

Severus frowned. "Knock him out? You have been using the Gryffindor's sword, how do you plan to get rid of the horcrux with that and only manage to knock Harry out?"

"Well I have been researching it and there is a spell that will get rid of them also, the spell will destroy the horcrux in Harry and am I sure it will just knock Harry out."

"What spell?"

"The killing curse."

Severus stared at the Headmaster for a few seconds before glaring at him. "You have finally lost the plot old man, I lost the only woman in my life to that curse, and now you want me to willingly let you use it on Harry also?"

"No Severus not me."

"Then who?"

"Voldemort." When Albus saw Severus open his mouth he hurried on. "He will return Severus, even if we find and destroy them all he can still come back with his snake and Harry still alive. We need to plan Severus."

"No. You need to leave and leave me be with my son."

Albus sighed. "I will leave Severus but you are a clever man Severus. I know you will think long and hard and study this subject as much, if not more than I did." with that Albus left the dungeons.

* * *

Severus was currently teaching second year Slytherins and Gryffindors, he looked up at his now nine year old son Harry, since Albus had told him two years ago about Harry being a Horcrux he had not mentioned it again, he only told Severus when one had been found and destroyed. All that was left now was Nagini and Harry himself, Lucius had said once Voldemort was back he would take care of the snake.

Severus had read up on everything he could find on horcruxes and once he read them he read them again. He hated to admit it but Albus was right, it would knock Harry out he was a strong boy he was powerful already only being nine years old. Severus knew he would be strong enough to fight and win but he wanted as much time with his son as possible, he knew Voldemort will return he just didn't want it to be too soon.

* * *

"Come on Harry!" a ten year old Draco shouted as he flew on his broomstick, keeping low to the ground which Sirius had softened.

Harry flew low to the ground his arms going high in the air, laughing as he did a full spin turning upside down, as the years went on Harry only got better at flying, his dad didn't like it much as he said it was dangerous but reluctantly agreed after his father injured himself with a poition he was working on perfecting, a then nine year old Harry boldly told his father that flying wasn't the only dangerous thing.

"Watch this Draco I have been practising, bet you can't do this!"

Severus had finished making potions for Poppy and took a stroll to watch Harry fly and his lips actually went up a little at the corner when he saw his son flying and laughing with Draco. "That ground better be cushioned Black."

Sirius who had been watching his cousin and godson flying around and playing turned and gave Severus a cheeky grin. "Of course I am not stupid. Despite what you keep saying I do have a brain."

Severus had just opened his mouth to answer back when Harry's next words stopped him.

"This is what Sirius taught me!"

Severus looked up and watched as Harry put his feet on his broom and ever so carefully he let go of his broom and stood up, his arms out like he was flying.

"You also seem to have a death wish mutt!" he said before looking at his son. "Get your arse on that broom and I will show you something even better."

Harry jumped a little when he heard his dad and as he neared him he jumped in the air landing on his feet and leaving his broom to carry on flying which slowly came to a stop.

"I was safe dad I promise."

"I know that but it still doesn't excuse the mutt showing off his tricks in front of you and Draco knowing full well you will both try it."

"Oh come on Sev, the boys are fine and they know not to try anything new without supervision, you should try and fly sometime, very relaxing."

"I do fly a lot Black and I still find a good book is more relaxing than a middle aged man acting like a teenager."

Harry blinked as he looked up at his dad. "You fly dad?"

Severus smirked. "Indeed. And not how you think either."

Sirius looked at his old friend closely. "You can't fly on a broom."

Severus smirked at Sirius. "Who mentioned a broom?" he asked and before anyone could question him further Severus lifted his cloak and threw it high and over him as he himself flew low and high through the air before slowly coming to a stop in front of Sirius, his son and godson who all had the same shocking looks on their faces.

Harry was the first to come out of his shock and ran to his dad. "Take me please!"

Despite being ten years old Severus picked Harry up and smirked at Sirius. "Speechless Black?"

"How? That takes some doing Sev!" Sirius finally managed to say.

"That it does," Severus said before looking at his godson. "Want to fly with me and Harry?" he hadn't finished his question before Draco had latched onto him. Severus holding onto his godson tightly looked at Sirius. "Don't get lost on your way back to the castle Black." he smirked and with that he once again took off and flew towards the castle along with his son and godson leaving Sirius stood staring after them.

"You have _got_ to teach me that Severus!" Sirius said as he started to slowly make his way back to the castle.

* * *

Severus scowled at a grinning Sirius next to him. McGonagall had gone to collect the first years, Harry among them all, he had gone with Harry to the train station that morning, he told his son he didn't have to travel to where he already lived but Harry wanted to meet others his age that were soon to be his classmates. Hagrid had informed him he seemed to be laughing and joking with the youngest Weasley boy and Draco not looking at all happy, which didn't surprise Severus as the two of them had been inseparable for years.

The doors opened and a large group of first years slowly walked in, all of them looking around the nervousness showing on their faces, all except Draco and Harry that was.

"Remember our wager Severus." Sirius whispered in his ear.

"It is useless Sirius, Harry will be in Slytherin. His father was after all."

"Yes but his mother was Gryffindor. Those ten galleons are mine."

Severus scowled and mumbled before turning his attention to Harry who saw him looking and gave him a bright smile.

Harry looked to the front when Draco was called up, he watched how the hat called out SLYTHERIN! with it barely touching the blond's head. Harry smiled at the smirk the young Slytherin sent his way and stumbled a little when he felt a nudge in his ribs he turned to see Ron lean over to him as a young girl Susan Bones nervously stepped up to have the hat put on her head.

"What?"

"Every witch or wizard that went in Slytherin have turned out bad."

Harry frowned. "My dad is a Slytherin, he isn't a bad man, he is the best one I know."

"I am not saying-"

"Ronald Weasly." Minerva McGonagall called out cutting the readhead off from what he was about to say.

Ron walked over to the hat that seemed to talk to him before shouting out GRYFFINDOR!

McGonagall took the hat off Ron's head and looked at the next name. "Harry Potter."

The great hall went silent and Harry saw his dad lean forwards as he made his way to the hat, he slowly turned around and sat on the stool.

"Hmm, difficult very difficult, plenty of courage I see, not a bad mind either, there is talent, oh yes... but where to put you..."

Harry swallowed. "You put me where you believe best." he whispered.

"Then Harry Potter I shall put you where I believed you would do well in when you sat me on your head not three years ago. SLYTHERIN!"

Severus stood up as his son happily made his way to Draco. "Yes!" he shouted before turning to a crestfallen Sirius. "Pay up mutt!"

Sirius grumbled and shoved the money in Severus' who smirked and pocketed it before realising what he had done, every member of staff and all the students were now looking shocked at who they knew to be the most fearsome Professor, only Harry was smiling.

Severus inwardly cursed himself and smoothed his robes down before sitting once more and sent his famous death glare at every single student, silently daring them to bring up what had just happened in front of him.

Once Harry had officially started school the real training had begun, Severus had told Harry the full and complete story about Voldemort and how his mother died and what Voldemort's plans were now and what Albus Dumbledore had now planned and what he had been doing.

"I want to do it."

"Harry no. I already lost you mother I missed the first five years of your life I can not lose you."

"You won't dad. If the Headmaster gets rid of the horcruxes then I can defeat him when he does return, I have to father otherwise I am forever looking over my shoulder. I heard what you and Sirius were talking about, he will be wanting me and killing anyone who stands or gets in his way. Please dad if I get trained properly and you teach me all I need to know then we can do it."

Severus sighed. "Twelve years old and already as headstrong as your mother."

"Please dad I have been training since I was allowed a wand and even you must admit that I am getting better I can do things some fourth years can't."

"I don't want to lose you Harry."

"You won't dad. I can do it if everyone believes in me but won't be able to if the one person I want to think believes in me actually doesn't."

"I do Harry, more than you will ever know. I just don't want to lose you." Severus sighed and looked closely at Harry. "Your mother never backed down from an argument either."

Harry beamed. "Great, then I win."

"For now." Severus quietly said. "Let's begin training."

* * *

_**Epilogue** _

"Severus will you stop pacing."

Severus stopped only to take hold of Lucius' robes and fist them. "It isn't your son you sent into the maze which ends in being taken to a madman hell bent on killing you!"

Lucius tried to break free. "Harry will be fine you have been training him along with all of us since he was eleven."

Narcissa rolled her eyes and freed her husband from Severus' grip. "You need to remain calm and believe in your son he knows what to do Severus, when Lucius gets the call you will go with him, you kill the snake but do it when Voldemort is more focused on Harry."

Severus was about to answer when Lucius gasped, turning to his oldest friend he watched as the blond pulled up the sleeve on his arm and saw the dark mark darken, Voldemort had returned. Lucius looked up. "Any minute now Severus."

Harry looked from Nagini the snake to Voldemort laughing and then up to the sky as what Harry knew to be deatheaters started to land and bow their heads, among them Harry saw long blond hair under the mask and knew that to be Lucius, a slight twitch of his head let Harry know that his dad was their standing on Lucius' right.

Harry knew what he had to do, as soon as Voldemort let him loose to fight him he had to make sure his eyes stayed on him, keeping his attention on him giving his dad the chance to kill the snake.

After his speech and using _Crucio_ on a few of his death eaters, Harry grateful Voldemort hadn't yet noticed his dad under the robes, Voldemort had released Harry and kicked his wand to him telling him to fight.

Severus watched fearfully as Voldemort and Harry started to duel pleased with the moves Harry was doing, managing to dodge a lot of attacks and send back a few spells Voldemort fired at him. Severus saw his chance when Voldemort screeched in anger at the fact that Harry was not yet dead, taking his wand out he pointed it at the snake and muttered the killing curse.

Voldemort stumbled along with Harry as smoke rose from the snake. Regaining his balance Voldemort glared at all his death eaters. "Which of you was it?" he hissed.

When all the death eaters did was back back Voldemort waved his wand removing every single mask of his followers. Harry gasped when he saw his dad.

Voldemort gave an evil smile as he looked from one to the other. "Well well, father and son. This couldn't be more perfect, you can watch Severus as I kill your son, and then once I see you break down and completely lose it then I will kill you."

Harry gasped. Kill his dad, no he couldn't lose him.

"Say goodbye to your son Severus."

Harry watched as his father paled, he whispered 'dad' just as Voldemort shouted the killing curse and he knew no more.

"Check him." Voldemort hissed.

Lucius stepped forwards and crouched down to check Harry, relief washing through him when he felt a pulse. "Harry?" he whispered. "Nod if you are awake and understand what you must do next."

Harry nodded slightly and Lucius stood up and looked at Severus. "I am sorry Severus, he is dead."

Severus fought to hide his relief, they had planned beforehand, if Lucius said 'so sorry' then Harry had died but if he just said 'sorry' then Harry was fine. He rushed forward only to be thrown back in the air.

"Get back!" Voldemort hissed as he turned to face Severus. "You will now join your pathetic son."

Harry stood up slowly. "Join me in doing what exactly?"

Voldemort spun and seeing Harry he screeched and cast the killing curse again, at the same time Harry cast his own and the spells met in the middle, red against green.

Severus saw the green light closing in on Voldemort's wand. "Fight Harry, you can do it son."

Harry nodded and fought with everything he had.

Lucius waved his wand and bound all the death eaters together collecting all their wands just as the green light hit the tip of Voldemort's wand. Harry froze as the spell then hit Voldemort killing him instantly, he did it, he actually did it. The adrenaline leaving Harry he dropped only to be caught by Severus.

"My son, you did it."

"He is dead isn't he?"

Severus chuckled. "Yes son. Come. We need to get you back to Hogwarts."

Lucius placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. "Get going, I will wait for the aurors and be with you as soon as I can."

* * *

Harry woke up to the sight of a blurry Draco Malfoy so close to his face their were almost touching noses, he jumped back and yelled out making the blond laugh who handed him his glasses. "Welcome back sleepy head."

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked as he placed his glasses on.

"Three days, madam Pomfrey thought it best while everything was dealt with, you haven't missed much, just the world being told Voldemort came back only to be killed not long after by his own spell backfiring on him, Severus never left your side, only time he has is when a reporter managed to sneak in and get a picture of you. It was so funny, he destroyed the camera and made the reporter cry."

Harry laughed. "I would have loved to have seen that."

"I will show you the memory once you are out of here."

Harry looked up at the voice and saw his dad walking towards him. "Dad."

Severus smiled and stopped when he reached the bed and sat on the edge of it gathered Harry into his arms. "I was so scared I was going to lose you. I love you son."

Harry hugged his dad back. "I love you too dad."

* * *

_**The End.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I was nervous writing this as this is only my second Severus Harry's father story. Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?


End file.
